


The Vault

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: What else could have been The Vault that was so important to make The Doctor guard it for centuries?





	The Vault

**Author's Note:**

> Saw "Knock, Knock" again and got to wondering what else could have been in the vault having dinner with The Doctor. Of course we all know what's in the vault now, but, hey, it's fanfic. Enjoy :=)

******

The Doctor tapped the controls to The Vault, the piano stopping as he did

“I’ve got Mexican,” he called out, the piano started up again “I know you miss it,” he sighed “I do too. Come on, I’ll tell you a story,” he tried

The piano paused

“It’s about a haunted house and wood lice from outer space,” he tried his best enticing tone, which this body wasn’t very good at “and lots of pretty young people die,” he added hopefully

The piano started up again, the jaunty sounds of _Pop Goes the Weasel_ filling the air before the door opened. Squinting at the light, The Doctor stepped across the threshold

“Pop goes the weasel?” he asked as the door shut behind him

Sitting before a beautiful grand piano, Rose Tyler sighed

“Might as well,” she shrugged “I can’t do anything else in here”

“You’ve got books” The Doctor reminded her, pointing towards the stuffed bookcases lining the walls as he pulled a chair over and opened the bag of takeout, handing her a carton, which she took somewhat listlessly

“Why do I have to stay in here anyway?” she demanded

“Rose,” he sighed “we’ve been over this before,” he reached out, taking her hand “you burned up a star when you crossed back over,” he reminded her softly “until we get the Bad Wolf under control…” he trailed off

She looked down at their joined hands, slowly curling her fingers around his, squeezing tightly, their hands fitting together as easily as they always had

“So,” she began brightly “tell me about this haunted house”

“Well…” as he wove the tall (leaving out some of the gorier details) he had to admire her. Most others, he included, would have grown to resent the person who put them here, but not her, never her. No, even now, she remained his beautiful, vibrant Rose Tyler.

Clara had been the impossible girl, but Rose was always _his_ impossible girl. Ever since he’d grabbed her hand in that basement all those millennia ago.

Midway through his tale, she suddenly spoke, staring at him with the intense, piercing gaze of the Bad Wolf

“What?” he asked “what is it?”

She blinked and shook her head, smiling mysteriously as she came back to herself

“You’re going to be blonde next time” she said

“Oh?” he asked “still not ginger?”

“No,” she smirked and shook her head “not ginger”

“Anything else?” he wondered

She smirked

“Oh lots” she chuckled…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
